mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Delizia Grandeamerica
The Dezilia Grandeamerica (Formerly the Dezilia 410 Grand American) is a mid-size two-door luxury sports car that was cut from Mafia II (but returns through the Joe's Adventures DLC as the Delizia Grandeamerica). The looks are slightly altered, the bonnet scoop has been removed and the grille, front bumper and lights are different. Design It is based on the Ferrari 250 GT Lusso, although the rear portion more closely resembles a 250 GT Berlinetta. It is depicted as a mid-size Italian sports car, fitting anyone with a 'need for speed' and very deep pockets. This makes it a choice for some executives, dons, and other extreme elite when driving themselves. It's the most upscale sports car in the game and the most powerful, and has the best acceleration but mediocre handling; making it an good all-rounder. Performance The Dezilia's statistics: * Basic Max. Power: 334 Horse Power (249 kW) * Top Speed: 169 MPH (272 km/h) * Weight: 2646 lb (1200 kg) The above indicates that the Dezilia is a small and wide; yet nimble car with a V12 engine; and as such has excellent handling acceleration and top speed but with low damgage resistance. * Basic Tuning Max. Power: 397 Horse Power (296 kW) * Basic Tuning Top Speed: 178 MPH (Approx.) (286 km/h) * Sports Tuning Weight: 2315 lb. (1050 kg) * Sports Tuning Max. Power: 397 Horse Power (296 kw) * Sports Tuning Top Speed: 178 MPH * Super Charge Max. Power: 467 Horse Power (348 kW) * Super Charge Top Speed: 182 MPH (Approx.) (292km/h) Modifications * Engine Tuning: Basic tuning $608, Sports tuning $851, Super Charge $1087 * Body Paint * License Plates * Rims & Tires Availability The Dezilia 410 Grand American was cut from the game along with the mission in which it would have first appeared. While the name of the mission is unknown, it would have given by Stephen Coyne, with the car itself to be found inside a garage the mission would instruct you to destroy. In the New DLC Joe's Adventures the Dezilia appears. You can own it when you do Bet on That after Eddie Scarpa's Final Mission The Supermarket. Trivia & Notable Owners * The Bookie from the mission Bet on That. *Joe Barbaro (If stolen after killing The Bookie). * The name Delizia is Italian for "delicious", and is supposed to sound Italian, like "Ferrari." Grandeamerica may actually be a tribute to the many Ferrari California vehicles in history. * The original version (which was cut from the game) had lights in its grill, while the DLC one does not. * When first obtained, the license plate is BET-77. * You can sell this car to Derek at the docks and be rewarded $6250. * It is the fastest car in the game. * The Dezilia 410 Grand American, Culver Empire, Milk Truck, ISW 508, and the Roller GL300. * Its gas tank cover is not visible, but you can still refill it at gas stations. While refilling the gas tank, the gas hose will go through the back of the car where the gas tank cover should be. * It is the only car in Mafia II that does NOT appear in the Carcyclopedia Category:Vehicles in Mafia II Category:Mafia II Category:Joe's Adventures Category:Cut Gameplay Category:Vehicles Category:Exclusive contents in Mafia II Category:Vehicles with two Doors